Godzilla (TriStar)
|-|Godzilla= |-|Cyber-Godzilla= Summary Godzilla (ゴジラ Gojira) is a giant monster that appeared in the 1998 TriStar Pictures film GODZILLA. |-|Godzilla= After the end of the Heisei Era of Godzilla movie series, the right to Godzilla was given to TriStar Pictures, who created their own version of a Godzilla movie, named Godzilla, in 1998. In this continuity, "Godzilla" is a mutated marine iguana, the result of nuclear testing in the Maruroa Atoll Islands of French Polynesia in 1968. It is the first incarnation of Godzilla to appear in an American-made film and the fourth onscreen incarnation of the character overall. The TriStar Godzilla is very different from previous incarnations of the character, being a mutated iguana rather than a prehistoric creature. His appearance is more reminiscent of modern reconstructions of theropod dinosaurs, and he lacks some of Godzilla's most well-known traits, such as atomic breath and immunity to conventional weaponry. Instead, this Godzilla relies on his speed and animalistic cunning to evade attackers and ambush them rather than fight them head-on. This Godzilla was ultimately killed at the end of his debut film, but one of his asexually-produced offspring survived and grew into the next Godzilla in Godzilla: The Series, an animated sequel to the 1998 film. This Godzilla's carcass was eventually salvaged by the Leviathan Aliens and converted into a cyborg dubbed Cyber Godzilla as part of the aliens' plan to use monsters to overtake the Earth. |-|Cyber-Godzilla='Cyber-Godzilla' (サイバージラ) is the original Godzilla that nested in New York in 1998. The aliens from the Leviathan spaceship resurrected it using both alien and human technology. It is completely under the alien's control, although it does recognize Godzilla Junior as its son. After Godzilla's death, his body was taken to a military base where it was studied. The base was eventually overtaken by Tachyons, who used their technology to resurrect him. He was then sent to eliminate H.E.A.T. who had snuck into the facility and when Godzilla Junior arrived to save them, he refused to fight his father and was taken under control of the Tachyons. The father and son team gave chase but were distracted by N.I.G.E.L. which allowed H.E.A.T. to escape. Cyber-Zilla and the other Mutations under Tachyon control were then sent out to various cities to destroy them. Cyber-Zilla was chosen for Tokyo. The other Mutations were saved from the control of the Tachyons, but Cyber-Godzilla remained loyal. He soon confronted his son, who decided to fight for H.E.A.T. rather that Godzilla. The two began to fight, and Cyber-Godzilla lost his robotic arm before Godzilla Junior drove him into the water and ripped his inner mechanisms apart, killing him again. TriStar's Godzilla became particularly controversial among the fanbase due to his departure from previous versions of the character, and Toho themselves responded to this controversy in the film Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack in the form of dialogue mentioning a monster similar to Godzilla recently attacking New York City, though Japanese experts doubt it is Godzilla. When TriStar's rights to the character expired in 2003, Toho assumed ownership of the TriStar Godzilla and reintroduced it as a new character called "Zilla" in the film Godzilla: Final Wars, who has itself since been featured in other Godzilla media licensed by Toho. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 7-B Name: Godzilla, Cybernetic Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Asexual Age: 30 years old Classification: Mutated marine iguana | Cybernetic alien-engineered artificially-resurrected mutated marine iguana Powers and Abilities: |-|Godzilla= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Asexual Reproduction, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Skilled in stealth, adept swimmer, high leaping ability, Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Breath Attack (Can exhale a flammable gas from his mouth), Camouflage, can use his scutes as cutting weapons |-|Cyber-Godzilla= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Large Size (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Cyborgization (Partial), Power Breath, Stealth Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation (Dorsal missiles), Statistics Amplification (From 50 to 100% mode), Natural Weaponry (Claws, Teeth, Flexible Tail), Attack Reflection (With Chest mounted reflector can reflect sound-based waves and attacks back to their source using the disk on his chest), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can handle multiple shots from Godzilla's atomic breath) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Crashed into the MetLife building and tore it apart) | City level '(Godzilla needed to dodge Cyber-Godzilla's energy attacks) 'Speed: Subsonic (can run at 300mph, outran an AH-64 Apache helicopter, dodged missiles and torpedos at close range) Lifting Strength: Class M due to sheer size Striking Strength: Large Building Class | City Class Durability: Large Building level (It took at least 12 missiles from F-18 Hornet to kill him) | City level (Cyber-Godzilla can survive multiple shots from Godzilla's Atomic Breath) Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters by sheer size | Tens of meters by sheer size, hundreds of meters with Atomic Heat Ray Standard Equipment: None Notable | Dorsal missiles, Chest mounted reflector Intelligence: |-|Godzilla= Mainly displays animalistic behaviors, however Godzilla was smart enough to feign death after being hit by several torpedoes from Ohio-class nuclear submarines. While mostly evasive on his own, he will become aggressive if his offspring are threatened or harmed in any way. |-|Cyber-Godzilla= Nearly Human level. Cyber-Godzilla's personality was altered from his original form. Unlike his fully biological form, where he'd show a distinct cunning in combat, and evade his attackers, Cyber-Godzilla will fully engage his enemies now, regardless of numbers or the danger present. Weaknesses: None Notable | None Notable Key: Godzilla | Cyber-Godzilla Notes: Not to be confused with Zilla, as Godzilla The Second and Godzilla (TriStar) are considered Godzilla incarnations as they still retain the Godzilla copyright and trademark in any Official Toho Media since 2003 including books, comics, and videogames. Others Notable Victories: Kong-Zilla (Godzilla (Universe)) Kong-Zilla's Profile (It was Godzilla 98 and Reaction speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Superman (Fleischer Shorts) Superman's Profile (It was Godzilla 98 and Speed was Equalized) Son Goku (Dragon Ball) Son Goku’s profile (It was Godzilla 1998 against pilaf saga great ape goku. Speed was equal.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Tier 8 Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Antiheroes